


Arranged Love

by megacookie2002



Series: Pride 2019 [13]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 04:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megacookie2002/pseuds/megacookie2002
Summary: Lance looks at Lotor. They will convince the people they’re in love, rule together, and have a family. But all it will ever be is an arrangement.





	Arranged Love

**Author's Note:**

> June 13: Lancelot

“Shiro, I’m sorry, but we can’t do this anymore. I’m betrothed to another,” Lance regretfully said to his knight. 

     “You’re  _ arranged _ to be with him. You can still have another lover. And I know we can’t be together physically until you’ve conceived with him, but I love you no matter what. Please, I can wait,” Shiro said gripping Lance’s hands in his, leaning his forehead on his lover’s. 

     Lance’s lower lip trembled. His resolve, breaking. Lance loves Shiro, but he knows his duty to his country comes before all else. 

     “Okay. But you have to behave around him. You cannot be jealous around Prince Lotor. He’s going to help Clain prosper,” Lance told Shiro, looking into his cool, gray eyes. 

     Shiro nods at Lance’s words. 

     “I understand.”

 

Lance stood next to his family as the Prince of Daibazaal arrived to their humble country. Of course, his mother and father went to greet him first, as King and Queen of Clain they needed to make a good impression. Next, Prince Luis and Princess-Consort Lisa go as they are going to rule Cain as soon as their parents pass on. Then, Lance follows as the bride-to-be. 

     Lotor is tall and pale, a sharp contrast to the people of Cain who are darker and tan. 

     “We are honored to be hosting you, Prince Lotor,” his father says, bowing as Lance’s mother curtsey respectively. 

     “I am honored to be here in your lovely kingdom,” Lotor replies, bowing himself. 

     “This is my son, Prince Luis, heir to the throne, and his wife, Princess-Consort Lisa. And this is your bride to be, our son, Lance,” Pop-Pop introduces. 

     They all bow and curtsey respectively. 

     “It’s an honor to meet you, Prince Lotor,” Lance greets, a perfect smile on his face. 

     “The honor is all mine,” Lotor replies smoothly after bowing, taking Lance’s right hand and kissing it gently. 

     Lance smiles at the kind gesture. After all, he’s heard the rumors of how savagely the people of Daimazaail act. This diplomacy is a nice surprise. 

     “Please, follow us,” Pop-Pop says to Lotor after Lotor meets the rest of Lance’s family. 

     They walk inside, and Lance is hyper-aware of Shiro in the distance, watching. Lance wishes Shiro could be by his side. That  _ he _ was the one he was being wed off to. But Lance must do his duty. Besides, he won’t be without Shiro forever. 

     Pop-Pop personally shows Lotor around the palace, wanting to be a good host to such a strong ally. Lance knows that this marriage is a good way to forge an alliance with Daibazaal. After all, this is the only alliance that Daibazaal truly honors. Lance isn’t anxious to live there, even if he’ll get to bring some of his knights with him. Lance isn’t sure Daibazaal will ever be his home, but he’s willing to try for his country. 

     Lance looks at Lotor. They will convince the people they’re in love, rule together, and have a family. But all it will ever be is an arrangement. 

**Author's Note:**

> So I really actually want to do a story with this, so sorry if it seemed to cut off short. I hadn't planned for it to take off away from me like that, and I really like the idea, so I think I'll write a different story (eventually) with something like this. 
> 
> Join me on [tumblr](https://ao3megacookie2002.tumblr.com)
> 
> I also accept prompts if you want me to write a story for you! If you want me to gift the work to you, just let me know your AO3 username and I will!


End file.
